wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 2
This is Volume 2 from The Wallflower Manga series. Plot Four fabulous guys must completely transform a high school girl if they want to keep living rent-free in her aunts luxurious mansion. But Sunako Nakahara, the most fashion-hopeless girl in Japan, would rather live like a hermit and watch her favorite horror movies than undergo a makeover. When the guys stumble upon the mansions secret subbasement, they discover the ghost of a prim and proper lady who (thankfully) begins to possess Sunakos soul. It seems their problem is solved. Too bad that Sunakos now-suitable personality includes a desire to lock the boys up in the mansion's dungeon! Chapters Chapter 6 - An inviting Sunako The school that Sunako and the boys go to is having a festival and Sunako is in charge of her class exhibit. Kyohei is broke and sees the festival as an opportunity to make money. Kyohei runs a food stand and he gets into a fight, which causes an explosion. He gets depressed and goes to Sunako’s horror room. When he finds out Sunako will get all the prize money if her class wins he drags Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru with him to make Sunako’s class win and get some of the prize money. They end up winning the money and everyone agrees that Kyohei can have it for himself, he gets a phone call stating that he must pay for the costs of the explosion and has no money left at all. Chapter 7 - A Happy Shocking Christmas Christmas is coming and Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru all have dates planned and Kyohei is going to work, leaving Sunako all by herself. Sunako gets attacked by a serial rapist and Kyohei saves her. Sunako beats the rapist up and Kyohei calls the police. Afterwards Takenaga, Yuki and Ranmaru get home and then celebrate Christmas together. Chapter 8 - The eve before Sunako turns into a lady? Its new years evening and Kyohei, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru and Sunako are holding a spring cleaning. Sunako trips over a tile and falls in the basement. The guys find the door that leads to the basement and find Sunako, who now looks like a real lady. She offers them tea, that is drugged, and the guys wake up tied up and it turns out that Sunako is possessed by a ghost, Naisha, that lived in the house years ago and killed many of her boyfriends and was eventually killed by one of them. Kyohei kisses Sunako, which drives out the ghost by Sunako’s shocked reaction to the kiss. Chapter 9 - Hotspring Trip: Snow, Flowers and a Murder (part 1) Ranmaru’s girlfriend invites him and his friends to a hot spring resort. Noi forces Sunako to come to else she wouldn’t be able to go. Noi convinces Sunako to help her with keeping Kyohei busy so that Noi can have some alone time with Takenaga. Kyohei and Sunako compete in table tennis for the key of the safe that holds their travel expensives, Sunako can’t return home without it. Sunako and Kyohei end up looking outside on the balcony of their room and see Ranmaru running away and right after that someone yells that the boss has been killed. Category:Volumes